


Fate’s Pawns

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Amnesiac Former Sith Lord Bastila Shan, Eventual Revan/Bastila Shan, F/M, Mentor Revan, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Bastila was the amnesiac former Sith Lord and not Revan?





	Fate’s Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say that this idea came to me and I had to write it out. I haven’t written a multichapter KOTOR fic before, plus I haven’t been back to KOTOR for a while, so...be gentle?

The flagship of Darth Proserpine, formerly Bastila Shan, is quiet, all things considered; it’s one of those times when it’s just a prelude to something bad is going to happen. Proserpine knows this much. Even in the midst of meditating, she can feel it — one little shuttle has gotten through. 

Battle meditation is an art in and of itself. It requires concentration, feeling just about everything in the Force — every soldier, every ship, every presence. And Proserpine feels them, bolsters their resolve. They’ll provide quite a fight for the Jedi infiltrating the ship, Proserpine knows that much. 

Of course, if anyone’s foolish enough to persist, it’s Revan. 

Foolish and noble. That’s one way to put Revan’s actions. He isn’t coming to destroy her, of course. He’s coming to save her. 

Why is the question. 

He’s here, with his former General Arawn Sinn, and some others Proserpine recognizes. Proserpine can feel them, coming up the ramps of the ship until, finally...

The door opens. Proserpine stirs, before turning to face her enemies. The lower half of her face is covered, but they recognize her nonetheless. 

“Revan,” she says, calmly, “I knew you’d come for me.”

”It’s been a while,” Revan says. Then, “It’s not too late.”

”Indeed?”

“Come with me,” Revan says. “I can help.”

Can he help? He has no idea the amount of darkness in her. What she’s done. Even everything he’s heard on the Holonet barely scratches the surface. 

Revan continues. “I know you, Bastila. I always have. I know there’s a part of you that the Dark Side hasn’t reached.” 

Is there? Proserpine hasn’t thought that anything was left. 

“You’re wrong,” Proserpine says. 

She draws her lightsaber. Revan, reluctantly, draws both his lightsabers. Two violet ones, Proserpine notices. Possibly trying to replicate those he had before his brief exile. Possibly. 

Arawn draws her green lightsaber. Green, almost like a Consular’s, though of course she is no Consular. The group duels, their lightsabers coming together in a strange combination of colors. They think they can take her down. Taken back to the Jedi to be subjected to a fate worse than death. 

She can remember what Malak told her:  _the Jedi are fools. They do not believe in killing their prisoners. But they can be cruel in other ways..._

That she knows deep in her bones. Long ago, she might have believed it. When she was young, naive Bastila. She knows better now. 

“You’re weak,” she says. “All of you. The Light Side is failing you, while the power of the Dark Side only makes me stronger.”

Arawn, meanwhile, looks at her with the utmost sympathy. Of course she’d look at her that way, Bastila thinks. “Are you, Bastila? After all you’ve done, are you really stronger for it?"

“I’ve come further than you could ever dream!”

”And yet you don’t understand,” Arawn says. 

Revan speaks. “Come home, Bastila. I — ”

It’s then that Proserpine feels it in the Force. Bandon. Readying his turbolasers. Ready to fire. 

And firing. 

The ship rocks with the force of the explosion, and all goes black. 


End file.
